All the Lights Fade Out
by wearethewitches
Summary: {Part Five: Imagine Dragons} Loki is returning, the mystery of Sigyn unfolds - and the Hogwarts arc finally gets finished. Phew.


Everything was dark and dim, and the air at first caused Loki a reason to choke. It was full of parasites, and dust, and terrible-tasting things. A flick of her hand erased them – she did not care if something lived off them, _she couldn't breathe_. Once they were gone, she looked around, and was disgusted by everything she saw. Slime and truly horrendous materials covered the buildings, pavements, lampposts – she was in the town from the television show that the dragon-obsessed Darcy Lewis had given her.

Loki was in the upside-down.

 _One thousand and three lefts, eight rights, and one step upside down._

"I must escape to the mirror of this dimension," the Goddess whispered, then began to walk, wondering if the events of the TV show had occurred as of yet. If they had, then perhaps the young girl, Eleven, was somewhere around here. If not… _I must find a portal._ Spreading out her magic, Loki searched for hotspots of _strangeness_ , ones she could feel the familiarity from. It was odd, though, because – surprisingly – Loki had known about these kinds of lands before her first step Sideways. On Asgard, on any of the Nine Realms, in specific areas, portals like the ones in ' _Stranger Things_ ' had led between the lands to Niflheim, or a mirror universe, or if they were long enough, other universes entirely.

 _People could visit me from my original universe, if they found the right portal and could not step Sideways_ , Loki mused, thinking of the improbability of it, before her magic alerted her to imminent danger. Raising Gungnir, Loki stretched out her hearing, instincts too, flaring, as she sensed something in the air – like electricity, and a frigid stillness. She growled, before twisting around and throwing Gungnir far, to the other end of the street, the magical weapon swerving to hit the dodging beast, impaling it and causing a high-pitched roar to echo through the land.

Loki stalked over, summoning Gungnir back to her as the beast fell, curling up and scrabbling about as she got closer, it's petal-like head opening sharply to bare thousands of tiny teeth as it screeched, dark blood spilling onto the concrete.

"What are you?" She asked, not expecting an answer as she circled it, only to freeze as she sensed more. Her eyes flickered around the street, spotting not one, but four more of the beasts, all different shapes and sizes, but clearly of the same breed. Her arm struck back out at the beast on the floor though, Gungnir slicing through it's head as it tried to lunge at her. The other beasts screeched and approached, some faster than the others.

Loki easily dispatched of them all, until there was only one left. It bellowed at her before retreating.

A flake in the air passed by her, and Loki realised that the air she had thought to have cleansed was already repopulating it's disgusting particles. Grimacing, she began searching for portals again, a last glance at the dead beasts showing that the particles came from their already desiccating bodies.

"Now, where would I find a portal in this wretched land?"

* * *

"-and finally, I would like to make a personal announcement," Tony began his closing statement for his New Years Eve speech. The party-goers were all watching, listening closely to the famous Tony Stark. "Some of you may have noticed, in the last year, my continued acquaintance with certain unknowns." He made a gesture to the table nearest the stage, where Prince Loki, Steve, Bucky, and nearly all of Lady Loki's children sat around a table, Fenrir and Charlie the only absentees. Eisa herself waved excitedly at the other people at the party, some of which who waved back. "These people are all very close to me, by now, though my original relationship with them came through someone who is unfortunately missing, at the moment."

"Get on with it, Tony," Obadiah Stane called out, from a nearby table. Tony grinned slightly.

"Alright, alright. Well, my first personal announcement is that no, the young girl at the table is not my daughter. In fact, she is, what is she?" He looked down at Loki, who smirked at him. "She's your niece, so, uh…my niece-in-law? Yeah. She calls me Uncle Tony, anyway." There was an immediate rise of whispers, before Tony flippantly stated, "The man I just talked to is Loptr Larsen. He's awesome. We're getting married next year." The noise increased, until Tony tapped the microphone. "Hey, I'm not finished my speech yet. Also, sort of personal but more like a semi-professional national announcement."

He waited until everyone had quieted down, before motioning Steve and Bucky up, who, upon arriving on the stage, had spotlights trained on them, a projector streaming down their ID's from the forties.

"So, I sort of recovered Captain America and his boyfriend, Sergeant Barnes."

Immediately, there was an uproar, more than one person standing – the loudest of which being Obadiah, of course, due to his microphone.

"What is the meaning of this, Tony? I know you like playing pranks but this is going too far-"

"I'm telling the truth, Obie, now please, sit down while I explain." The noise didn't quiet though, and the reporters for the evening began to make their way to the front, looking for quotes. Tony looked to Steve, who raised his voice.

"Everyone please settle down," he commanded, not doing much to the noise-level except maybe raising it.

Bucky rolled his eyes, before calling, "SHUT UP!" Easily projecting his voice across the room, silence finally fell again.

"K, thanks Barnes," Tony nodded, before speaking to the crowd again. "A few years ago, I met a woman called Dr Loki Larsen. She told me that she had calculated where Captain America's ship would have berthed underwater, due to current, weather and tidal wave research she had collected since the day Captain Rogers sunk the planes and bombs within, into the Atlantic. This time last year, I had found Captain Rogers and his ship, and was defrosting him – it took a couple months though." He slapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Want to reintroduce yourself to the world, Capsicle?"

Steve gave him an unamused look, before taking the mic. "Hello, everyone. My name is Steven Grant Rogers, and I was born on July fourth, nineteen eighteen. I joined the army during World War Two, or at least I tried, many, many times. I finally got in after Dr Erskine met me in a recruitment centre during – funnily enough – a Stark Expo. I was taken into the super-soldier program in nineteen forty-three, and went on to become Captain America. Last year, after fifty-one years in the ice, I was rescued and defrosted, quite literally. I stand here today – and I say this only because I unwisely lost a dare – and, uh…" Steve scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "…ask for my pension."

"Oh my god, you actually did it!" Tony fist-pumped, before letting the reporters each ask a couple of questions, answering none, before calling order again and pointing to James. "Unfortunately his story is a bit more classified, but the basics are this: he fell off a train, got taken in by Russian terrorists and brainwashed, and was rescued by Dr Larsen a couple of years before she met me. Also, he and Steve are going to get married. Bye now." He turned off the microphone, motioning for Loki to lead his nieces and nephews out as he, Steve and James vacated the stage.

"That went well, I think," Vali said as they escaped further into Stark Manor. Tony waved his hand.

"It was that or calling an actual conference. My New Years parties are famous for basically nothing except good partying, good alcohol, and some form of Stark Madness. Calling a conference would get some government sneaks posing as reporters. Parties? Nah. Did go a bit fast though – they'll need some time to process it. I'll have to stay out of the public eye for a while."

Vali went to reply, when Obadiah suddenly came swanning in, face angry as he came up to Tony, grabbing his collar.

"What the hell was that, boy? Leaving me out of the loop – and what was all that bullshit about you being gay?" Tony stayed silent, face white as Obadiah glared. "Well?"

"It's none of your business," Loki stated icily, before reaching over to grab the man's hand, ripping him off of Tony's shirt and pushing him back away from the group. "And you would do well not to touch him."

Obadiah looked at him contemptuously, before straightening and pointing at Tony, "I am that boy's guardian."

"That _boy_ is a fully-grown man, ingrate," Hela glared, all darkness today. "And you will leave him be, or face my wrath. I know what kind of friends you have, _nīðing_." Loki's eyes widened, though Tony didn't know why, and Jormungandr hissed like the serpent he was. Even Vali seemed horrified, and Eisa…

Eisa backed away, hiding behind her father and soon-to-be-stepfather.

Tony bet that _nīðing_ didn't mean anything nice.

As it was, Obadiah was just as confused as Tony, though he seemed to have an inkling to what Hela meant. His posture changed, and he seemed to consider things, before he held out a hand to Loki.

"I believe I reacted wrongly. Let's start over. I'm Obadiah, Obadiah Stane – I was a close friend of Tony's father, Howard. While it's a surprise, I'd like to get to know you and your family." Loki pursed his lips together, but shook very – _very_ – briefly, before stepping back, silent. Obadiah seemed happy with this though and looked to Tony, smiling and reaching over, clapping his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about this all before tonight, boy? If I had been warned, I could have helped out with your speech – it ran a bit quickly, at the end." Tony smiled tightly, still glancing to the rest of his family, who all seemed wary and even scared in some cases, around his uncle.

He really had to find out what _nīðing_ meant.

* * *

She found a portal.

Unfortunately, it wasn't open.

But Loki could fix that.

Oh, _she could fix that._

* * *

Jormungandr was practicing one of his more basic skateboarding moves alone when he felt a sudden lance of power run up his spine. Finishing his trick awkwardly, he reached back to the base, shutting his eyes as he felt a haze run through his mind, his mental surroundings changing as he moved through a portal that previously, had not been there before, his eyes following a short path and _twisting_ , before the kneeling form of his mother came into view.

"Mother," he whispered, her eyes opening to meet his. She looked different – felt different. He could feel her soul reaching out to things not there, the air around her warping and unfinished and full of smells that barely felt kind to him. "Mother, where are you?"

But his mother didn't answer him, instead cutting her hand on the end of Gungnir and swiping the blood across the handle.

"I, Loki Friggadottr, bore Gungnir as Queen of Asgard. Gungnir is the staff of Allkings and Allqueens of Asgard – it's aim is true and it's power strong. Like Odin and Bor and Buri before me, I have defended Asgard and the innocents of the Nine Realms. For very few centuries have I held this burden, and for very little time have I been truly Queen at all." She was silent for a moment, before she looked at Jormungandr, chin held high. "But although my reign comes to an end, and my son, Jormungandr Angrbodason, Jormungandr _Lokison_ , my first-born child, my heir and Crown Prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim alike – the duty to defend Asgard, to defend the innocents of the Nine Realms, understand that those duties remain."

Jormungandr felt his eyes widen, before he metaphysically fell to his knees.

"You have struggled through life, and while I have never had the chance to truly get to know you, as you are, I trust in you to uphold these duties, and rule wisely. Today, I entrust you with the greatest honour in all the Nine Realms. The Sacred Throne of Asgard. All I ask in return is that once you hold Gungnir in hands, you order the summoning of the former Queen of Jotunheim, Loki Laufeysdottr, to your side, as the blood upon Gungnir allows you to do." His mother smiled.

And Jormungandr finally understood why in Helheim his mother was giving him the Crown of Asgard.

"Three tenants have been the rules upon which the Allkings and Allqueens have lived by, in each of their reigns: responsibility, duty, and honour. To quote King Odin, these are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King – and Queen, in my case." Her lip twitched, before she moved from her position, cross-legged on the ground, to her knees, holding out Gungnir. Jormungandr reached out, hand resting beside hers, their fingers brushing but not connecting, just as briefly, his hand slipped through Gungnir.

He was not really there, after all.

"Jormungandr Lokison, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Gungnir shimmered, and Jormungandr felt a rope to his soul, tying around it and compressing him, suddenly.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," Jormungandr felt another tie, and Jormungandr's weight in his hand.

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself to the good of all the Realms, and the family which you hold dear?" Jormungandr's eyes sharpened, because even though he knew that he'd never heard these words, never swore them before in his life – he _knew_ that the last part was an addendum.

Jormungandr felt Gungnir reach out, the last tether readying itself to completely tie itself to him, eager to escape his mother. The serpent-boy all at once doubted he was good enough, that he could do this. He was a disappointment, a failure-

"You can do this," his mother whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Jormungandr swallowed. _Can I?_ "You are my son, _my_ son. You can do _anything_."

Anything.

 _I can do anything_.

Jormungandr shut his eyes, and when he reopened them, he straightened his shoulders, and gripped Gungnir tightly, embracing the responsibilities that would weigh on his shoulders every day, until he passed over his Crown – responsibilities that he may never even act on once. Jormungandr straightened his shoulders and spoke clearly and concisely.

"I swear."

"Then I, Loki Allmother, proclaim you King of Asgard, to rule benevolently and protect that what is yours. All hail King Jormungandr – all hail, all hail."

And then he was back in the park, backtracking through the wormhole and coming back into himself, Gungnir in hand, blood sticky beneath his fingers.

Jormungandr grinned.

"I order, by the blood in my hands, and the staff that represents my monarchy, the summoning of Loki Laufeysdottr, former Queen of Jotunheim." Gungnir warmed, and the blood sunk into the golden uru, before the ground in front of him crumbled in a circle, dropping as a gateway appeared. Jormungandr dropped Gungnir – the staff disappearing from existence – before crouching, eyes locked on the moving figure inside, his arms reaching down and grasping the pale, bloody-hand that appeared in the gloom.

He pulled, and pulled, and cried when his mother emerged from the hole, wrapping arms around him tightly, as the portal closed, the concrete returning to what it was just as his skateboard rolled across it, glowing a dark purple.

"You're home, mother," he held her in his arms, shutting his eyes. "You are home."

"I am home."

* * *

Loki was nervous, understandably. When you haven't seen your children in over a decade…it's surprisingly easy for her to remember them, though, but maybe not so surprising. She's a few thousand years old. The last ten years have been jam-packed full of adventures and journeys and people and places, but the years before? They aren't so easily forgotten.

Of course, it makes her _more_ nervous though, to know that for her family, it's only been a year since her original disappearance, and since then a lot has happened. James is getting married to Steve, who has woken up, and her counterpart is getting married to Tony – something she'd never seen before. All _her_ relationships, excluding one, had been platonic. They planned to get married next summer, after Vali graduated from Hogwarts.

If she'd had a phone, and Jormungandr texted her that information, she would have gone: **_?_**

"You need to calm down," her son muttered as he led her out of the taxi, Stark Manor's walls looming above them. Loki brushed down her suit-jacket, the purposefully-heavy material keeping her grounded. A glance at the gates a few metres to their left, surrounded by reporters with their flashing cameras. "Tony told everyone about Steve, remember?"

"Yes, I remember – I did not realise the Captain was this popular, though." It was extremely early after his reveal though. It was to be expected. Straightening, and taking a pair of sunglasses from her pocket, Loki put them on, forcefully calling up the confidence she wore like a second-skin, usually. "They're right inside the gate, aren't they?" She could hear laughter – Eisa's, and a shout for Vali not to throw snowballs at her, _we're making a snowman, not fighting a war!_ Loki glanced about, noting the amount of snow in this neighbourhood was small, unlike less popular districts, the snow-ploughs having done a spectacular job at completely ridding the street of it.

That said nothing for inside the walls though.

"Yeah – but we're going to have to get in front of the reporters first to get in."

Loki's lip quirked, "Tony mentioned me by name, yes?" She walked forwards, voice confident as she raised the volume, face icy. "Get away from the gate!" They turned to her, and she continued speaking, tone acerbic even as she made herself seem vaguely older with glamours. "Do you think I got Captain America out of the ice so you could question his authenticity? He gave you a speech – use it. And, I did _not_ give you permission to photograph my children." She glared, hard, and they move out of the way as she glided over, Jormungandr by her side.

She did not look through the gate, continuing to keep her attention on the reporters.

"If I see _any_ of my children in a newspaper or magazine without my consent, I will sue each and every one of your placements of employment, _and_ you. And I have a _lot_ of money to spend," she hissed, and that was what had them scattering. Only when the last one was gone did she finally go through the gates which Jormungandr had gotten opened while she was dealing with the rats.

Immediately, Loki stopped, staring at the conglomeration of people.

Across the lawn, all of them were in the middle of something, having all stopped to watch her. Captain Rogers stood tall, wrapped up in knitted pieces, jacket wrapped around a large snowman. James was beside him, staring at her blankly, disbelieving. Hela, Charlie and Fenrir were together a little further to the left, along with two people that Loki only recognised after a few moments – Fred and George Weasley? – who were then followed by a veritable waterfall of other redheads, some of whom Loki couldn't name, some of who she could. _Ronald, Ginevra…Percival?_ There was one other man, who looked very similar to Charlie, but with longer hair in a ponytail, and two older adults

Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Charlie had brought his mortal parents to Tony's home.

Loki spaced out slightly at that, not understanding why exactly they were here, before she saw Eisa and Vali, surrounded by Vali's friends, Sirius, Remus, Bran, Elizabeth, Tony, her counterpart, her mother – and even Thor and Odin, and Sif and the Warriors Three. _Everyone's here_ , she realised.

"Sister," her counterpart broke out of his shock first, flying over to wrap his arms around her. Loki hugged him back tightly, hard enough that any mortals back would break. "You are home, you are home-"

"Mommy!" Eisa flew over, shortly followed by the rest of her children, who knocked her over, forming a dogpile. Loki didn't even care that she was getting wet from snow, only that her family was here, surrounding her. _My children…_

"Nice down there?" Jormungandr asked dryly as the rest approached, leaning casually on Gungnir. Loki beamed though, nodding as she tried to touch each and every one of her children somehow, hugging Eisa and brushing her hand through Fenrir's hair. "I'd join in, but we've already had our reunion."

"Get down here!" Eisa ordered, before using magic to push him over so he landed on top of them all. "You're so _heavy_ Jor," she immediately complained, pushing him off onto the snow. He laid there, blinking.

"That was unexpected."

Loki let out a happy laugh, before sitting up, greeting each of her children in turn, hugging them tightly, saying her hellos and greetings, before finally standing again and greeting Tony, and Elizabeth and Bran, and her mother – then finally, James and Steve.

"We left off…" she started, but didn't know how to continue. James came forwards, wrapping his arms around her. Loki relished in it, shutting her eyes and pressing her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, darlin', I forgave you ages ago." He ended their embrace, motioning to Steve. "This is-"

"Captain Rogers, a pleasure," Loki put out her hand, which Steve shook firmly. "I hear you've been very good to my children during my absence."

Steve gave a small smile, "They're good kids, though I only really helped with Eisa."

"None-the-less, I thank-you, and invite you to look after them any time you like. You're James' partner, and I trust him, so I trust you." They held eye-contact for a few seconds, an understanding shared.

"You're welcome, ma'am – and thanks for giving Tony the directions to where I was iced up."

Loki's lip flicked upwards, "My pleasure. I had no idea when you were going to be dug up, originally, but James was unhappy, despite his more pleasant existence with me after Hydra, so I trusted Tony would get something done. And SHIELD isn't all it seems, apparently…" she briefly thought back to a universe she had lived in. _Hydra infiltrated SHIELD. Better to be safe than sorry, even if it isn't in this universe._

"No matter, thank-you, Your Majesty."

Loki blinked, "I'm no longer Queen, there's no need for that – just Your Highness."

"Wait, what?" Vali stared, "Who's Queen then instead?"

"King, actually," Jormungandr said, still lying on the ground. "It's still not really sunk in, even with the staff." He waved Gungnir about slightly, showing it off to those looking. Frigga gasped.

"You are a King of Asgard, grandson?" Odin behind her, at that, made a noise of disbelief.

"Truly, daughter?" He questioned Loki, who jerked at the term, staring at him with wide eyes, briefly, before swallowing and nodding. Odin looked at Jormungandr on the ground critically. "You will come with us back to Asgard, upon our departure – to be a King is not just some idle title."

"Father-" Loki blurted out, before stopping herself, expression twisting as she struggled to remember that Odin was not her father. "Your Majesty, I would object to this."

Odin looked at her balefully. "You are no longer a Queen of Asgard. Your son is, instead, and he has no education in how to be such a person. He will come with me, as will one of your other children, in the event that King Jormungandr does not have any children." Jormungandr choked on nothing, sitting right up at that, staring at his pseudo-grandfather. Odin levelled a look at each of Loki's children. "Which one of you will volunteer?"

"Father," Lord Loki stepped forwards, "Surely this is not the correct path to take – they are not monarchs for our Asgard, or ever will be."

"You will be silent," Odin said, after a beat, before motioning to both Fenrir and Charlie. "One of you two. I do not know who is the eldest, but it _will_ be one or the other."

"I will _never_ go to Asgard, ever," Fenrir said, shaking in rage. "You will not take _any_ of us."

"I will be taking two of you, and there is nothing you can do about it, unless you wish to volunteer in your brother's place." Fenrir, much like Loki, became conflicted – but by Odin's expression, Loki could tell he'd already made a decision. "But you seem to wish not to go, so your brother it must be."

"And where in Merlin's name do you think you are taking my son?"

* * *

When Molly was twelve years old, and shy of a week from going home with her first week at Hogwarts completed, the Head Girl – who, at the time, was Ericka Maverick, and a Gryffindor to boot – awarded the young girl the honorary award that was Gryffindor's Loudest Student. At eleven, it didn't occur to Molly what it was _really_ for, until she won it in seventh year for the correct reason. Because while Molly Prewett could belt as good as any Prewett could belt, Molly Prewett could belt at an extremely high volume, topping all other Prewett's before her.

Of course, the _reason_ Ericka Maverick gave her said award was because she quite literally deafened the racist sixth year shit who had deigned to push little Su Eve off an armchair into the fireplace, burning her face at such a level that even Madam Pomfrey's scar-removers couldn't fully smooth it out afterwards. Said sixth year was suspended for the act – giving him enough time to recover most of his hearing, which was once again blown when a week after his return, he made an unwanted move on a fourth year Ravenclaw, and Molly saw him.

Over the years since, Molly had learnt how to moderate her volume, and how to argue properly – having so many tenacious children over the years made that skill an imperative. Whether it was one-sided arguing was never brought up, most likely due to the fact that Molly never let anyone speak over her, unless she respected them, which, surprisingly, wasn't something she did often.

So, when Odin Allfather, King of some-planet-beginning-with-an-A, decides he's taking her son away for an undetermined amount of time – no matter that in some way he's technically Charlie's grandfather – Molly isn't going to stand by silently.

"Where in Merlin's name do you think you are taking my son?" She repeats, causing Odin to turn around to look down at her. Molly is short, has always _been_ short. Being below this man doesn't make her feel weak. "Because you haven't said how long; where to; _why, in detail_ ; and you haven't even asked him, let alone been polite about it!"

Odin stared at her, expression showing his small, vague amount of surprise, before Lady Loki stepped forwards,

"You are Molly Weasley, Charlie's mortal mother."

Molly turns to her, nodding. "I am. And you're his…other mother." It does burn, knowing Charlie has another mother, but knowing she isn't stealing him, isn't claiming that Molly is not his mother – that makes it a bit better. A bit. "Well, will you back me up on this?" She motions to Odin, watching carefully as Loki glances at her father, obviously scared.

Unwillingly, Molly feels her get even angrier at this old man.

Turning back to him, Molly pokes him in the chest with her wand. "Well! What do you have to say for yourself!" She demands, knowing her children are backing away, Fred and George even repeating 'danger-danger' over and over again. It makes the fire in her chest grow hotter, and Molly imagines that she's a dragon, protecting her babies.

And this woman, this _Goddess_ who is scared of her own father – Molly will protect her too.

"Well?"

"Heirs must be trained-" he begins, but Molly cuts him off.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE RELATED TO YOU BY BLOOD OR ANY OTHER MEANS! YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO DO _ANYTHING_ WITH THEM WITHOUT THEIR MOTHERS PERMISSION, AND SONNY-BOY, _I_ AM ONE OF THOSE MOTHERS! YOU WILL **_NOT_** BE TAKING MY SON **_ANYWHERE_** WITHOUT OUR SAY."

Odin stared at her, blinking once in shock before his wife – a lovely, lovely woman, Molly had already said hello – came over and took him firmly by his arm, giving Molly a contrite expression.

"My sincerest apologies," she glanced at Loki too, before turning her attention back to Molly. "I will return with my husband to Asgard now-"

"You dare speak to my father this way!" Thor suddenly bellowed. "He is King of Asgard, Protector of the Realms! You should prostrate yourself at his feet!"

"Thor! Be silent!" Frigga raised her voice only a fraction, glaring at him. "Your father was presumptuous and arrogant, and if he knows what's good for him he will find a way to appropriately apologise to everyone he has offended here today." The burly man looked extremely confused and angry, and Molly felt a sympathising frustration for Frigga, even if by only changing her tone, her son shrunk – it was a power Molly hoped to have, when everything was said and done.

"But she-"

"But nothing, Thor," Lady Loki finally came back into herself, speaking in time with her…counterpart, the prince, Loki. Molly watched them stand strong beside each other, features a mirror in a way that even Fred and George couldn't match. _Well, they're the same person, not twins_ , Molly thought as the two firmly spoke to their brother. "Father was, as mother said, presumptuous and arrogant, and you should not contest that for two reason – the first reason, for it was the truth, and the second, for the Allmother said it. You are Prince, not King." They stopped, before Prince Loki gave a quiet addendum. "Not yet." Lady Loki frowned at him, before Jormungandr whistled.

"Creepy ma, Uncle L. That was…"

"Very synchronised," Hela said succulently. Molly found herself nodding before Odin and Frigga walked over to an empty patch of snow, Frigga waving and speaking condolences and goodbyes, before they disappeared, seemingly falling through an invisible waterfall, disappearing – Thor, the three men that followed him, and the woman with the sword that Ginny was fascinated by, going after them and disappearing in turn. The people left, well…Molly liked their smaller group now, though had reservations over the other Slytherin children who hung around Vali.

"Thank-you," Lady Loki came over, taking her hands and kissing them lightly before gripping them, fingers ice-cold. _Too much time in the snow, no doubt_. "I have longed to see someone stand up to my father like that for eons. You have my eternal respect."

Molly flushed brightly, shaking her head. "Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"No, it was something – despite how I can see truth in his words." Molly stilled, pegging Loki with a Look that had the Goddess squeezing her hands. "Jormungandr does know nothing. But he can learn from me, as his siblings have, even if he is not as young as they, and largely more pessimistic."

"It's called being realistic," said King put in, causing Prince Loki to hit him over the head. "Hey! I'm the King!"

"This is why Odin wanted to take you away," Fenrir rolled his eyes, before Lady Loki continued speaking.

"And he was right in saying Jormungandr also needs an heir trained, even if that heir is his brother. I will not let him take Charlie, or Fenrir, but the truth of the matter is that out of all eligible candidates, Charlie is the least educated in Aesir politics. I have raised Vali and Eisa from childhood, and each know how to handle themselves amongst many other civilisations different from their own. We are in the unfortunate situation though that presses for Charlie to at least spend a short amount of time in Asgard itself, learning it's culture and people." She paused. "I am no longer qualified to both teach him and stop Odin from ordering tutors – even as a former Queen of Asgard."

Molly's eyes flicker to her second-eldest, and it hurts to see he holds understanding in his eyes.

"How long is a short time for Gods?" Molly asks, and Lady Loki glances at their boy, before sighing.

"Until he eats an apple of Asgard, that short amount of time would be ten years, with his current lifespan."

"Ten years…that's a long time," one of Vali's friends whistled, shaking her head. She walked closer, dropping down beside Jormungandr, kissing his nose. Molly's eyebrows rose at the new development, matched by Lady Loki. "Hey, lover-boy, if you're a King now I think Daph and I need to have a serious talk with you."

"Yeah…but first – yo, ma?"

Lady Loki looked at Jormungandr with narrowed eyes, hands still gripping Molly's. "Yes, son?"

"I've got to reintroduce some people to you."


End file.
